ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Sanctuary
The Sword of Sanctuary is a weapon which were utilized by the Ninja in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. The sword was obtained by Lloyd Garmadon in the episode "Curse World - Part II," but it was formerly obtained by Morro, Kai, Nya, and Ronin. The Sword was created by a unknown creator, but it may be the First Spinjitzu Master. History Prior To Season 5 Possibly, the First Spinjitzu Master created it since the Temple of Light shows the adventures of the Ninja and what would happen next. The First Spinjitzu Master must have used the sword to tell what would happen. Kingdom Come Morro uses the sword to win an encounter with the Ninja. Once Kai confronts him, Lloyd, who was trying to fight Morro's possession, gives him the sword. Before Morro attacks Kai, Kai uses the sword to see Morro's next attack and escapes with the sword. The Crooked Path The sword Is now in the hands of the Ninja and now they try to figure out how to find the tomb. Meanwhile, Ronin got a message from the ghost warriors, where they tell him to steal the sword in exchange for his soul. While The Ninja are busy in a tea shop, Ronin steals the sword from them then escapes with the sword Grave Danger Morro enters the tomb with the sword to pass to get the Realm Crystal. Curse World - Part I Morro fights Lloyd with the Sword of Sanctuary during the battle of the ghosts. Almost at the end, Morro tried to finish Lloyd with the sword, but Ronin arrived in his ship to save Lloyd by pouring gold on Morro, causing him to lose the Sword of Sanctuary. Curse World - Part II In the final battle between the Ninja and the ghosts, Ronin has the Sword of Sanctuary and used it to fight some of The Preeminent's tenactles while the Ninja round up all the people in Stiix in a boat. Meanwhile, Morro arrivied and battled Ronin. After the fight, Ronin lost the sword and Morro went to retrieved it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrived to seize the Sword of Sanctuary and battled Morro with the sword from realm to realm. At the end, Lloyd was brought back to Ninjago and reunited with his friends and family and is left with the Sword of Sanctuary. He tells his team that he saw what would happened next on his sword and knew Morro had to return alone. Abilities It has the power of precognition which makes them see the opponents attack before they attack Gallery DeepstoneKai1.png|In set form wielded by Kai Sword6.png|The Sword seeing Jay's move NyaSword.png|The Sword was formerly wielded by Nya|link=The Sword was formerly wielded by Nya RoninTar51.png|The Sword was formerly with Ronin Wrayth53.png|The Sword was was formerly with Morro MorroSword.png|Morro was formerly using The Sword in the tomb LloydNewInfo.png|The Sword of Sanctuary is now with Lloyd Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Objects Category:Weapons